1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is formed by housing an electrode assembly with electrolyte in an external case. The electrode assembly may include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed between the two electrode plates.
An electrode assembly with a plurality of positive electrode tabs and a plurality of negative electrode tabs may be required to form a high capacity secondary battery.